


[podfic] I Love You Anyway

by Annapods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Poetry, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Becky had taken it as a sign as time to both publicly debut her new original erotic fiction and declare her love for her fiery hacker.Written bySpiralicious.





	[podfic] I Love You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748873) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ilya) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bdqr2ephinrc5x2/%5BSPN%5D%20I%20love%20you%20anyway.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bdqr2ephinrc5x2/%5BSPN%5D%20I%20love%20you%20anyway.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Gods/angels/demons used to comedic effect” square of my Ladies Bingo 2017/18 card.  
Thanks to Spiralicious for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Credits:**[background image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dibson/161857568), [logo](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Microphone_vmc2015.png)

 


End file.
